Baylor Wilson
Baylor Wilson is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas and TV Stars Road Trip In TV Stars Las Vegas, Baylor was most notable for her many sticky situations she got into and for emerging as one of the earliest series fan-favorites. Baylor was voted in by America in third place for TV Stars Road Trip. She was most notable this time for forming a tight alliance with the Favorites and picking off the Fans one by one, only to be the first casualty of the Fan domination after Kid Detective was viciously blindsided. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Baylor made herself very known to everyone else in the cast. She repeatedly sang lines from her song "Sticky Situation" and called Casper her "sweet temptation". When the Photographer was announced to the house, all Baylor could do was say "wow" around six times before finally going back to telling everyone that she was in a sticky situation. She called the Photographer "not ''my sweet temptation", and then talked about how she had dairy queen melting in her hair. She told Tyna that she reminded her of a younger sister (even though Tyna is 30 years older than her). She begged for America to vote her as MVP, but it did not happen. At elimination, Villager threw a weed at Baylor that he had somehow found in the house and threatened to vote him out. She then stepped in gum, but it turned out to be Plankton, who screamed violently. She apologized and went on about her business. Plankton pushed for Baylor to be eliminated. In ''Sticky Situation, Baylor talked about how she wanted to have a boyfriend. She said that she thought Villager was cute. After flirting with him, the bidding portion of the episode began. Villager did not like her flirting with him, though, because after she revealed that she had honey in her hair, Villager unleashed a bee hive onto her head. She told him that he was her sweet temptation, and that she just wanted to be the girl in the passenger seat. During the VIP challenge, Baylor accidentally stepped on Plankton again and crushed him. He screamed, and Honey Lemon had to peel him off from the bottom of her shoe By the end of the episode, at elimination, Baylor told Villager that he sucked and that he was bullying her, and then found out from the TV Stars News that he was the one who had been placing down gum for her to step in! In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Baylor revealed that she only came on the show to promote her music career. During the room destruction in the house, Baylor threw dairy queen everywhere and made everything incredibly sticky. She then said that she was too tired to do anything else, and then went to take a nap. She tried to play her guitar from inside the house, only for Plankton to shout at her: Upon Booka Bear's arrival, Baylor tried to get them to name it "Dairy Queen", but of course, that never stuck. Because of Villager's bullying and attempted murder in the house, Baylor was able to push for his elimination and get rid of him for good. In Independent Evil Boy, Baylor told everyone that she missed her mother. She told the audience in her confessional that Tyna reminded her of her mother. As the house was named, Baylor suggested a variety of titles, ranging from "Sticky Nation" to "Coyopa". She then threw a party for the jurors after Carol was evacuated. Everyone went to her party (#BaylorsParty) and spent a good five minutes doing absolutely nothing but listen to Baylor's hit song, Sticky Situation. The TV Stars News came on after the VIP challenge and revealed that Baylor was flirting with Casper in a household closet. She called him her sweet temptation. In the next episode, Locked in a Closet, Baylor stepped on Plankton yet again. Plankton decided to shoot her foot with a ray gun, which burned her. She called Plankton a douche and ran away. For the first time in the game, Baylor was given the title of MVP, and was safe from elimination that week. It was determined by the others in the game that she was in a sticky situation, and that she would have been voted out had she not won MVP. During the renewal passing at elimination, Ma Petite told Plankton to stop bottling up his feelings for Baylor. The two blushed, and Plankton threatened to destroy the world if Ma Petite kept on. Shop Till You Drop ''had Baylor step in gum for ''real ''this time. Surprised it was not Plankton, she scanned the house for him only to find that he was busy being away from her. Baylor began to flirt with Casper, even going to the lengths to call him "sweeter than the sugar and the cream that I put in my coffee". After purchasing the major bid item of the episode, Baylor gave the special item to Mabel. The item was a curse; every time an alarm sounded, Mabel had to go on a shopping spree to get an item and purchase it before the time ran out. After Honey Lemon won MVP, she was given the first and last MVP bait task. She gave an item to Baylor, and it came down to Baylor getting a major ability to change the game. She could put a player to sleep during elimination to make them skip their vote or put them to sleep during a challenge to make them skip the challenge and not win. Because she did not get that reward, Wii Fit Trainer threw a dodgeball at Baylor's face. Because of Baylor's major power, however, she was blindsided by a vote of 3-2 against Plankton. In episode one, ''I'm a Master Manipulator, Baylor introduced herself to the Fans by advertising her #JustShowUp campaign, in which she would show up to birthday parties with her mother to surprise the winners. After the Favorites were all introduced, Baylor and Ashlee began to discuss how they had met previously at a "high class soiree". It was at this time that Baylor began an alliance between all of the Favorites to vote out the Fans in an attempt to please America. They all agreed to work with her, and thus the first major alliance of the game was formed. At elimination, she and the Favorites that remained un-immune due to the Pit Stop competition voted out Poppy, and it was successful. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Baylor sit out of the Pit Stop competition, forcing her to ride to the Pit Stop with Michelle. Despite this, Baylor won VIP status after arriving in Chicago, leaving her allies to vote someone out without her. At elimination, her allies ended Cupcakke's game, much to Baylor's approval. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Baylor and the Favorites continued to dominate over the Fans, but they were not going down without a fight. Michelle pointed out to Marina that they were running the game, and that something needed to change. Despite a target forming on her back, Baylor was given MVP status, and she was left with Ashlee instructing the alliance to get rid of her and silence her before she could flip the game on them. Baylor agreed with this instruction and gave her alliance the go-ahead. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Baylor and Ashlee tease about Michelle's elimination, stating that she was a close call. As the week went on, Baylor and Ashlee were paired up in the Green RV, and decided that they needed to win more than any other pair to make sure all Fans were vulnerable at elimination. This plot failed, as Renee and Justin won the Pit Stop Competition. After Amanda used her Immunity Pass to win VIP status, and Marina won MVP status thanks to America, the Favorites officially had to cut one of their own. Attention Whore was the target from Ashlee, Kid, and Baylor. However, Marina discovered this and informed her of it, causing an outlash from Attention. Marina tried to flip the vote on Kid Detective, and Baylor considered voting him out, but quickly regained her senses when she realized that Kid could not be the strategic threat that he was being made out to be. This all failed, as Attention Whore was ultimately eliminated, much to Baylor's wishes. In episode five, Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, Marina called Baylor out on being the leader of the Favorites alliance. Though Ashlee disagreed with this, it was clear that Baylor had control in the game and was going to go very deep unless someone stopped her. Despite this outburst, the Favorites still had the numbers over Amanda, Renee, and Marina. That was, of course, until the TV Stars Revival Competition was revealed, and Michelle rejoined the competition. With Michelle back in with VIP status and no MVP in existence for the week, Baylor had to fight for her life. She misunderstood the vote that her allies had decided upon, resulting in a tied vote due to Baylor voting incorrectly for Amanda. In the re-vote, Justin flipped to eliminate Kid, resulting in Baylor losing a number in her alliance and ultimately causing the Favorites to lose all control they previously had. In the surprise double-boot episode, I Need to Take Risks, Baylor became excited to have made the jury stage of the competition. After the TV Stars Pause Button was introduced, Baylor immediately pressed the button, resulting in a slew of other presses that followed after. When the game was paused, Baylor immediately regretted her decision, as it was revealed that an elimination would immediately occur. With no time to strategize, Baylor fell victim to her own mistake, as the Fans banded together to vote her out as the first member of the jury, leaving only Ashlee and Justin behind to survive her. At the finale, Baylor voted for Michelle to win the game over her sister, believing that she played harder than Renee. *The only players eligible for VIP status in Week 5 were Michelle and Cupcakke because of the TV Stars Revival Competition. **Baylor was eliminated as a result of the TV Stars Pause Button being pressed. Because she was eliminated before any competitions ensued in Week 6, she was not present to compete.